My neighbor
by chickenbitch
Summary: Ally's next door neighbor is the most annoying human on earth in her mind but what happens when she starts having feelings for that annoying human? read to find out I'm not good with summaries so i'm not even gonna try but give it a try Rated m for violence cursing and sexual stuffs


**Wassup my dudes, this is the first story/fanfic i've written so bare with me please. i decided to write this story because i miss the show and i have nothing better to do with my life so here you go, hope you enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: i do not own austin and ally, and this has mature content (sexual stuff, violence and cursing)**

 **aaand i'll be updating about once a week (more if you like the story and if i have time) with long chapters.**

 **please review so i can fix any problems.**

 **THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER**

* * *

The loud, banging music was driving me insane so i decided to have a little chit chat with my neighbor. I put some slippers on and left my apartment to see his door open and people walking in and out.

My next door neighbor Austin likes to throw parties and currently it's 2:30 am and i'm trying to finish writing an article that i have to send tomorrow to the magazine i work for.

"Austin!" i shout as i scan the living room full of drunk people but i see no Austin.

I walk further into the apartment but i can't find him.

"Ally" i'm interrupted from my searching by Austin's best friend Gabe.

"Hi Gabe, where's Austin?" i asked him with a hint of irritation in my voice, what can i say this guy annoys the shit out of me.

"He went into his room to get something and hasn't been back for a few minutes" he said and i smelled the alcohol from his breath.

I rushed from Gabe to Austin's room and i didn't even bother knocking before i stormed into the bedroom.

"Do you not understand th-" i stopped talking as i saw a naked girl on top of a naked Austin with i pleasurable smile and closed eyes.

As soon as i saw what i saw i immediately turned around and left the room shutting the door after me.

"Ever heard of a thing called privacy?" the girl said as she passed me walking from Austin's room.

"Hey Ally" Austin smirked and i rolled my eyes

"Can you stop throwing parties every saturday? these walls are thin" i said referring to the wall that seperates our apartments.

"I can but i won't"

"Why not?" i was starting to get more pissed than i already was

"Because i know you always have to stay up late on a saturday to finish working" he grinned

"What are you talking about" i said trying to deny the fact that it's true

"I hear you groaning and cursing to yourself about some article every saturday night, these walls are thin" he said mocking me in the end.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from and into my apartment.

"This is gonna be a long night" i sighed to myself

* * *

"Ally wakeup" i felt someone poking me so i opened my eyes seeing my best friend Tessa

"What time is it?" i asked while lifting myself up from the couch barely awake

"Almost 1 pm" she smiled

"why are you so smiley?"

"I don't know, is Austin home?" she smiled even more

Tessa has a thing for Austin and has since he moved in, he's not even nice to her so i don't understand. I mean i can admit that he's good looking, that messy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes i wouldn't mind a piece of that but his personality is terrible.

"I don't understand why you have a thing for him?" i looked at her with knitted eyebrows

"Have you seen the man?" she raised her eyebrows

"I have and that's the problem"

"you don't know him like i do" i started laughing when she said that

"You don't know him at all" i laughed more

"Yes i do" she hissed at me

"How do you know him?" i folded my hands waiting for her answer

"I wave at him when i see him"

"Does he wave back?" i asked

"No but that doesn't mean i don't know him" she stated

"It means exactly that" i laughed at her

"Fine i don't know him, but i would like to know him"

"Trust me you don't"

Our conversation was interrupted by knocking on my door

"Wait a sec" i said to Tessa as i walked to open the door

As soon as i opened the door i felt regret, it was Gabe.

"what do you want?" i rolled my eyes at him.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out?" i gave me a hopeful smile

"I have company so i can't"

"Who's with you?" he asked with knitted eyebrows

"Tessa"

"That's even better" he smiled

"Tessa! come here" he yelled into my apartment and i glared at him. He really gets on my nerves.

"Hi i'm Gabe do you wanna hang out with me and my best friend Austin?" he asked her and before she could answer i pulled her aside.

"We are not going" i whispered

"Please" i she pleaded

"no"

"Ally can't you do this one thing for me?"

"I'll do anything except this"

"Please just this once" she said with her puppy eyes that she knows i can't resist

"fine" i gave in

"So where did you want to hang out?" Tessa asked Gabe with a big smile

* * *

 **This is a really short chapter because i'm just starting the story so the first few chapters aren't gonna be that long but the will get longer with time.**

 **I hope you liked this first chapter!**

 **please review 3**


End file.
